Mutant Frog
The Mutant Frog is a common Earth frog, which was mutated by Dr. Animo's DNA Transmodulator in the episode Washington B.C.. Appearance The mutant frog is a large, frog-like creature with moss green skin and a light green neck. It has two small horns on its forehead and two bone horns coming out of the sides of its head. It has four red eyes and orange lumps. It has an olive, spiky tongue. In Ultimate Alien, the mutant frog has yellow eyes and lacks of the horns on its forehead. It is a darker shade of green, and its is the same color as the rest of it. It has a pink tongue. In Omniverse, the mutant frog's eyes are red again and its tongue is dark pink. Its skin is now a much brighter shade of green, and it has the smaller horns again, albeit slightly longer. In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, it is gigantic and has a sandy color. Its webs are also bigger. History Ben 10 It was the first mutated animal via Dr. Animo experiment with the performance of his Trans-modulator. With this frog, Dr. Animo attacks a supermarket where he mutates a bird and a hamster. He leaves with his frog and uses the bird for transport. At the end of the episode all of the mutant animals were returned to normal. In Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray, he appears at the beginning of the episode next to Dr. Animo. The mutant frog has a mind controlling band like the ones Aggregor used on the five aliens. In Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens, it appeared at the very end to show what a normal day for Ben is like. Ultimate Alien The frog returns in It's Not Easy Being Gwen, where it now has yellow eyes and Dr. Animo takes control over it with a band in his head. Animo intended to use another telescopic mutant ray to create an army of mutant frogs but he was defeated by Ben, Gwen and Kevin. Omniverse The frog made a cameo appearance in It Was Them in one of Ben's flashbacks when Dr. Animo had been defeated. It appeared again in Animo Crackers, where Dr. Animo riding on it to fighting off the SECT. It grabbed onto a SECT's van and falls back down. According to the Future Dr. Animo, the A.R.C. Project didn't make it due to Dr. Animo not controlling the frog. In The End of an Era, Future Dr. Animo throws two vials to Ben 10,000 and Kai Green to keep them busy while he travels back in time. Two tadpoles break out of the vials and grow into Mutant Frogs. They were beaten by Kai Green using the Excalibur. Powers and Abilities The mutant frog is capable of great leaps, and being larger, can jump greater distances. The mutant frog's tongue is broader in scope and is more sticky and adherent. When Big Chill froze the mutant frog's feet, Dr. Animo actively encouraged it through a device that made the mutant frog create a warm aura around that melted the ice. Weaknesses One apparent weakness is that if its legs are frozen, the mutant frog won't be able to move unless it melts the ice. The mutant frog can be repelled by a huge cloud of sulfur dioxide.Animo Crackers Appearances Ben 10 *''Washington B.C.'' (first appearance) *''Dr. Animo and the Mutant Ray'' *''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''It Was Them'' (first reappearance; flashback; cameo) *''Animo Crackers'' *''The End of an Era'' (future) Trivia *The mutant frog is Dr. Animo's first and most used mutant animal. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Animo's Creations Category:Original Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Ultimate Alien Characters Category:Omniverse Characters